


Tingling

by NoraWrites03



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff fluff and more fluff, Fluff galore, Sappy Shit, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 05:38:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15284859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoraWrites03/pseuds/NoraWrites03
Summary: Chloe seems down, and Connor accidentally finds a way to make her laugh.(Short Chlonnor oneshot because I'm weak.)





	Tingling

Strands of blonde hair loosely framed her face as she frowned at the carpet.

"Chloe?"

Her head snapped to the left as a pair of brown eyes met hers.

"Yes, Connor?"

He furrowed his brow. "Are you... feeling alright?"

She nodded slowly.

He tried to gently rest his hand on her arm, but poked her slightly in the torso. This earned him a yelp as she jumped slightly to the right.

Her hand flew over her mouth, her cheeks... No, they couldn't be turning blue. Could they?

He pulled his arms away. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine," she cut in. "It didn't hurt or anything, just... Felt strange."

She cleared her throat nervously.

He scanned his database for possible damage he may have done, when he recalled that he had done this exact thing to Hank.

He'd yelled at the android and nearly punched him in the face reflexively before explaining that he didn't like being tickled.

Connor smirked and reached towards her again. "So... You didn't dislike it?"

She shook her head, still looking downwards, not seeing his movement. "I don't know if that was a glitch or what. It wasn't unpleasant in any way, but it was certainly suprISING-!"

She was cut off with a shriek as Connor traced a finger along her back.

He tried to hide his laughter. "Your reaction is much nicer than Hank's."

"You little-"

Before Chloe could retaliate, he had her backing into the other end of the couch to escape the torture.

Laughter rang through the house as she tried, and failed, to defend herself.

She finally managed to push him off of the couch and hold him down on the ground, grinning victoriously.

 

She didn't anticipate his next move, however.

 

"You're beautiful when you smile like that."

She froze, blushing intensely. "W-what?"

Connor took this opportunity to flip them over and pin her on the ground.

"Okay, okay, I surrender!" Chloe cried desperately, laughing so hard her eyes started watering. "You win! Stop!"

He moved his hands off of her arms with a smug grin.

She really was gorgeous, he realized.

Her hair had come loose from the ponytail and was now spread out on the ground beneath her and over her face and shoulders.

She had an amazing smile, and he could get lost in those eyes.

Seeing her look up at him like this made him feel weak.

She let out a giggle. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I-uh, nothing, I just- just, uh... N-no reason," he stammered, pulling her up onto her knees. "I'm sorry about- about all that, I do-don't know why I did it."

She raised an eyebrow. "Connor..."

He gulped. "You, uh... You're just... really pretty, is all," he mumbled.

She looked slightly surprised, but quickly smiled. "Well... Thank you. Though you certainly have an interesting way of telling girls you like them."

 _That_ comment made him freeze. He pulled his hand up to the back of his neck, rubbing it nervously as he could feel the Thirium rushing to his cheeks.

It felt as if time slowed down as she leaned in closer.

Suddenly, her lips were on his, and they were softer than he'd ever imagined.

He closed his eyes and brushed her hair out of her face with his right hand, using his left hand to hold hers.

He didn't have the same sensory components as some other androids, so he didn't know what being tickled felt like.

 

But as he felt his lips tingling, he imagined that it felt like this.


End file.
